


Of Hot Girls And Werewolfs

by acidcheri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FTM Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Hale, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski is the hot girl, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcheri/pseuds/acidcheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym, jak Stiles okazał się być gorącą laską, a Peter wpadł po uszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hot Girls And Werewolfs

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam to pisać natchniona wieloma fanfikami z trans bohaterami. Oraz bo zobaczyłam ładną sukienkę. Dorastało przez długi czas na dysku, aby w końcu można było dopisać ostatnie zdania i akapity.

Peter Hale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek popełni tak ogromny i niewybaczalny błąd. Nie oszukiwał się, że uda mu się przejść przez życie bez większych czy mniejszych porażek, jednak nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie to coś tak wielkiego, że będzie prześladować go przez tak długi czas. Z drugiej jednak strony, Peter nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. Wybrać astmatyka, czy może jego kolegę, który śmierdział lekami tak, że wilkołak nie musiał nawet się wysilić, aby go zlokalizować?

Mężczyzna wybrał pierwszą opcję, i nie pamięta już nawet dlaczego padło na McCall'a a nie na ten łatwiejszy cel. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że to Scott włóczył się dłużej po lesie. Gdyby Peter tego chciał z łatwością ugryzłby Stiles'a. Prawdopodobnie odór leków padający od młodego, nabuzowanego hormonami i emocjami ciała przypominał mu o pożarze oraz późniejszym długim pobycie w sterylnej, szpitalnej bieli; ciągłym smrodzie chemikaliów, pozornie miłych (lub zbyt miłych) pielęgniarek, smutnym i pełnym winy wzroku syna siostry i całej reszcie związanych z tym rzeczy.

Przez pewien czas mężczyzna nie zastanawiał się nad tym, na kogo padło. W końcu miał swoją betę i tylko to go obchodziło. Liczyło się tylko rośnięcie w siłę i odzyskiwanie dawnej formy. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Och, jakże wielka to była porażka! Potworna, potworna porażka! Dlaczego postąpił tak bezmyślnie? Dlaczego tego nie przemyślał? Przecież zawsze to robił! Skrupulatnie wszystko analizował i sprawdzał dokładnie każdą możliwą opcję. Z tego był znany – ze sprytu i troski o własne interesy, które zawsze stawiał na pierwszym miejscu. Postąpił niezwykle nieodpowiedzialnie i teraz musi ponosić konsekwencje za swoje niedojrzałe decyzje będące wynikiem pośpiechu i targającymi nim emocjami oraz żądzą zemsty.

Lecz jakby tego było mało – Peter'a czekało dodatkowo ogromne zaskoczenie. Nie zauważył tego za pierwszym razem, gdy spotkał go po tamtej nocy, dlatego jego zdziwienie było jeszcze, jeszcze większe. Hale przypuszczał, że to za sprawą leków, które wypełniały zapach Stilinski'ego oraz odległości, jaka dzieliła go pierwszej nocy oraz przy późniejszych spotkaniach. Peter nienawidził tego odoru, który przypominał mu o tych kilku latach spędzonych na bezczynnym leżeniu i powolnym leczeniu. Nienawidził osoby, która od razu pojawiała mu się przed oczami. Wspomnienie Kate Argent nawiedzało go za każdym razem, gdy tylko Stiles i jego zapach pojawiały się w zasięgu węchu mężczyzny.

Jak się później okazało, prócz zapachu nastolatka łączyło z go z tą suką coś jeszcze – płeć. Och, tak! Stiles okazał się być dziewczyną! Na początku nie potrafił odnaleźć podobieństw pięknej kobiety, biegnącej przez pole do lacrosse'a z niezręcznym i pełnym energii chłopakiem, który przy każdym spotkaniu z jego wilczą formą emanował strachem i podekscytowaniem. Później jednak, gdy piękność przybliżała się do niego bardziej i bardziej, Hale wyczuł w powietrzu znajomy zapach, który zawsze otaczał przyjaciela McCall'a. I nagle oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdyż załapał o co chodzi. Szeryf miał córkę, która źle czuła się w swoim ciele i postanowiła je zmienić. W końcu zrozumiał dlaczego nie czuje od chłopaka prawie żadnego innego zapachu, prócz tego odoru, który był wstanie wyczuć na ogromną odległość. W końcu leki, jakie przyjmuje mają na celu zmianę natury ciała człowieka.

W końcu dziewczyna znalazła się zaraz naprzeciwko pochylającego się nad ciałem Lydii Martin Petera. Zanim uklęknęła na wilgotnej trawie Hale zdążył jednak przyjrzeć się smukłej, chłopięcej sylwetce przed nim. Mężczyzna nie był przekonany, czy właśnie tak ubierają się obecnie dziewczęta na szkolne bale, gdyż nawet za jego czasów trudno było znaleźć jakąkolwiek z nich w długiej, ciemnozielonej sukni bez dekoltu, która odsłania jedynie ramiona oraz fragment pleców. Włosy sięgające niewiele poza krawędź szczęki były jedynym elementem, który w jakimś stopniu sugerowałby, że jest to ciało dziewczyny, gdyż córka szeryfa była niemalże zupełnie płaska. Jej ramiona pozostały drobne, jak zwykle są u kobiet, jednak biodra były wąskie, niczym u chłopaka. Hale był pewny, że to dziewczyna leżąca pod nim nakłoniła Stilesa do tego wszystkiego - ubrania sukienki, podkręcenia włosów, makijażu i złotej plecionki spoczywającej wokół jej głowy.

Teraz, gdy dziewczyna klęczała na ziemi zaraz obok niego, Peter był w stanie wyczuć mocne, przebijające się przez zapach leków perfumy. Niezbyt duże, ale wydatne usta pomalowane szkarłatną szminką drżały, gdy Stilinska błagała Petera, aby ten nie zabijał Lydii. Mężczyzna domyślił się, że już pewnie nigdy nie będzie mu dane zobaczyć tego dzieciaka w swojej prawdziwej powłoce, na dodatek wyglądającego niczym jedna z nordyckich bogini. Mocny makijaż przyozdabiający powieki, przyciągał wzrok ku wilgotnym z powodu wstrzymywanego płaczu oczom koloru whisky. W myślach Hale pogratulował rudej, że udało jej się nie zamaskować za pomocą podkładu oraz pudru pieprzyków rozsianych po porcelanowej skórze nastolatki.

\- Oczywiście, że jej nie zabiję – w końcu Peter przemówił – powiedz tylko, gdzie znajdę Dereka.

\- Co? - wzrok Stilesa błądził na zmianę z nieprzytomnej Lydii do umazanego krwią Hale'a.

\- Gdzie znajdę Derek'a Hale'a? - Mężczyzna obserwował drżące, drobne ramiona oraz pełne desperacji i paniki spojrzenie.

\- Nie wiem. - Odpowiedziała prędko. Starszy nawet nie musiał się skupić, aby usłyszeć mocniejsze uderzenie serca, sygnalizujące kłamstwo – Skąd miałbym to wiedzieć?

\- Bo jesteś bystrzakiem – och, jakże przyjemnym było oglądanie drobnego rumieńca wpływającego na uszy i policzki Stilesa. Spuszczony na ciało Martin wzrok unikał Petera, jakby to mogło powstrzymać wilkołaka przed wyczuciem podskoczenia pulsu dziewczyny i słodkiego zapachu lekkiego podniecenia – A także, bo oszustwo ma gryzący zapach, Stiles.

Napotkał milczenie. Hale powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

\- Powiedz prawdę – rozpoczął ponownie – inaczej rozerwę ją na strzępy – nie musiał dodawać o kogo chodzi, gdyż oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, kto miałby paść jego ofiarą, jeżeli Stilinska nie zacznie gadać.

\- Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie wiem. Klnę się na Boga, nie mam pojęcia!

\- MÓW!!! - ryknął, przyglądając się, jak dziewczyna skula się w sobie, trzęsąc się jak osika. Czerpał z tego wręcz niepodobną do siebie przyjemność; nigdy wcześniej nie ekscytowała go tak bardzo reakcja kogoś innego na jego zniecierpliwienie i zdenerwowanie. Owszem, strach w oczach innych zawsze łaskotał jego ego, jednak nigdy w takim stopniu, jak miało to miejsce na licealnym boisku.

W końcu jednak córka szeryfa zaczęła mówić. Nieskładnie i drżącym głosem wyjaśniła wszystko Peterowi, zaś on nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od istoty przed nim. Przyglądał się po raz kolejny rysom jej twarzy, sylwetce, nerwowym ruchom, oczom, zaróżowionym policzkom i czerwonym ustom, które wyglądały jak splamione krwią, która później została na nich starannie rozprowadzona. Przyglądał się jej, jedynie lekko zarysowanym piersiom, które nie zdążyły urosnąć z powodu kuracji hormonalnej; kawałkowi łydki i uda, odsłoniętych przez rozcięcie z boku sukni, wyłapał tak liczne pieprzyki ozdabiające jej całe ciało i w końcu poczuł ogromny gniew, wzbierający w nim z każdą sekundą. Gniew, że tak piękna dziewczyna nie czuła się dobrze w tym ciele, którym on tak bardzo się zachwycał i nie potrafił oderwać wzroku ani na moment.

Och, i jakże bolesnym był moment, gdy uświadomił sobie, że mógł ją mieć! Mogła być jego betą! Peter Hale mógł wejść w posiadanie kogoś tak zjawiskowego i inteligentnego, będącego jednocześnie w pewnym stopniu wyrzutkiem takim, jak on był przez całe życie. Mężczyzna przegrał, a on nie lubił przegrywać. Nagle chęć zemsty na Kate i Argentach wzrosła jeszcze bardziej, gdyż to wszystko przez nią! Gdyby nie ona ta sytuacja nigdy nie miałaby miejsca; nigdy nie zostałby aż tak zmylony przez zapach i pozbawiony tak wielkiej nagrody.

Czubki jego szponów musnęły podbródek Stilesa, pociągając go tym samym za sobą do pozycji stojącej. Długie, chude palce z czarnymi paznokciami zaciskały się na jego nadgarstku, gdy Peter kazał zadzwonić po Jackaona, aby to on zabrał Lydię z boiska. Hale chwycił za szczupłe ramię i pociągnął dziewczynę, aby ta szła przed nim. Jeżeli ktoś zapytałby go, czy zrobił to, aby obserwować długą linię kręgosłupa Stilinskiej Peter sumiennie zaprzeczyłby. Nawet chód córki szeryfa w niczym nie przypominał chodu kobiety; jej biodra nie kołysały się, gdyż i płaskie obuwie tego nie wymagało. Plecy były odrobinę zgarbione a ramiona tworzyły tarczę dla klatki piersiowej.

Nozdrza Petera wypełniał zapach perfum, leków, lęku, dyskomfortu i podniecenia. Wzrok wilkołaka utkwiony był w istocie przed nim, zaś on kroczył za nią jak zaczarowany; był nawet gotów uwierzyć w te całe brednie o bratnich duszach i partnerach na całe życie, którzy byli sobie przeznaczeni już od dnia narodzin. A może Stiles posiadał w sobie odrobinę pradawnej magii i po prostu użył swojej mocy aby go zauroczyć i obezwładnić? Hale pod żadnym pozorem się nie zakochał. Nie znajdował niczego takiego, jak „miłość” pod literą M w swoim słowniku. Tu chodziło o czyste pragnienie. Chęć zawłaszczenia i posiadania. Podporządkowania.

Peter czerpał ogromną przyjemność z ciągnięcia za sobą Stilesa po parkingu; z jej zaskoczenia i szybszego pulsu, gdy zobaczyła ciało martwej pielęgniarki spoczywające w bagażniku; z potyczki słownej i wplecenia palców w jej kasztanowe włosy (oraz późniejszego uderzenia jej głową o klawiaturę).

Jednak jego zadowolenie prędko zamieniło się w gniew, gdy jego oferta została odrzucona.

Historia toczyła się dalej, ze wzlotami i upadkami zaś Peter Hale wciąż nie potrafił wybaczyć sobie pomyłki popełnionej dawno, dawno temu. Nigdy więcej nie ujrzał Stilesa choć odrobinę przypominającego tą dziewczynę, której widok zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Z czasem już nawet nie chodziło jedynie o to, że Stilinski całkowicie odciął się od swojej dawnej płci. Stiles był po prostu... Stilesem. Nie miało znaczenia czy nosi przepiękną suknię i makijaż, czy T-Shirt z logo jakiegoś superbohatera i koszulę w kratę.

Wilkołak marzył o chwyceniu go za te krótkie na kilka centymetrów włosy i obnażenia tej smukłej szyi, aby mógł wbić w nie swoje kły (jak w tych wszystkich filmach dla nastolatek, gdzie główna bohaterka staje się obiektem westchnień tajemniczego chłopaka/mężczyzny z sekretami). Miał przed oczami grymas bólu na przyozdobionej pieprzykami twarzy; w uszach rozbrzmiewało wyimaginowane sapnięcie zaskoczenia; palce czuły miękkość włosów chłopaka. Chwyciłby kościste biodro licealisty i przycisnął go do swojej klatki piersiowej, aby ciepła i zapachy ich ciał zmieszały się ze sobą.

W uszach dudnił mu odgłos przyśpieszonego bicia serca a oczy zmieniły kolor.

Nadszedł czas, aby obmyślić plan.


End file.
